Dangerous Liaisons
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: The Fuhrer gave Roy Mustang a chance to get promoted by seducing Winry. Yet, when Roy fell in love with Winry for real, things became dangerous.
1. Prologue: The Negotiation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA.

Summary: This is loosely based on the French novel Les Liaisons Dangereuses.

* * *

Prologue: The Negotiation

_Humans are the most selfish species in the nature. Animals may lack the talent and the intelligence, but they do have true faithfulness as well as loyalty. Humans, in many ways, don't. Loyalty, love, commitment—these are only illusions that exist in the minds. In the end, every human will choose to best for him or herself in the end._

_Each human in this world is connected to each other through liaisons. The liaisons may serve as a ladder to climb up to the glories or as a chain to be dragged to hell. They all want to be at the top while watching others being tortured at the bottom. One person takes advantage of the other. And the other will avenge by doing the same thing. The beginning is the end, the end is the beginning. The process will continue until humans die out._

_If a person is conscious of his or her actions and thoughts, then he or she would make wise choices. However, if the person is blinded by the passions, then the person would become the prey of the predators through the liaisons with others. This is when the liaisons become the dangerous liaisons._

--x---x--

It was raining. Drops of water were falling against the grounds like a groups of needles. The sky was dark. The thunder was roaring. Was it a sign of bad luck? Or was the God angry? No one knew. Under the raindrops, a dark figure appeared. A man in his blue military uniform under his heavy raincoat. Calmly he walked down the street, as if the rain did not bother him at all. The thunder roared again, and there were lightening. The man smirked. It was not a future sign or reaction of God, it was purely nature.

While walking, he passed by a smaller, slim figure. He glanced at her, then turned away. The smaller figure, a young woman in her late teens, did not pay attention to the military man at all. All she worried about was her soaking white dress and being late to fix the automail of her childhood friend, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Quickly, she turned left and ran to the house where Ed was waiting for her. He must be worried.

The military man continued stroll down the street. He should've taken the car, but he decided not to. It would be too much trouble. People like Havoc and Fury, they were too nosy, even Hawkeye. This meeting, the Fuhrer said that it is very important as well as secretive. Maybe it would be the best if he came alone. The sight of the slim figure he saw a while ago flashed in his mind. All he did was glanced at her. But at that glance, he saw everything. The girl's skin was pale, especially when she was wet (she did not have any unbrella). Her legs were long. Her slenderfigure was flawless. And with her white dress soaking wet…indeed, he saw _everything_. A womanizer like him would've never miss an opportunity like that. He wanted to peel off the dress and feel every part of her.

When he stopped thinking about her, he realized that he was in front of the Central Headquarter. Silently, he made his entrance. The guards knew him well. They saluted and stayed out of his way. Without paying too much attention to them, he went straight down to the Fuhrer's office.

The Fuhrer was smoking his cigar and facing the window. When he heard his entrance, he turned around and smiled. The military man saluted. The Fuhrer raised his hand.

"There is no need of formality here, Colonel Mustang. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir!" Mustang took the seat.

For the next moment, the Fuhrer did not speak a word. He just continued to smoke his cigar and sank into his deep thoughts. Mustang, although was arrogant in front of his subordinates, had no nerve to speak before his superior unless he was spoken to. He just sat there and waited for the Fuhrer to speak to him. And the Fuhrer spoke.

"Colonel, from what I have heard about your behavior at the Central Headquarters, I got to say, I'm very interested."

"I'm trying my best to…"

"No," the Fuhrer interrupted. "I am not talking about military matters. What's on my mind is…Colonel, you are good with women, am I correct?"

"Yes," Mustang responded, somewhat embarrassed. Never in his life could've he imagine that his superior would discuss something like this in front of him.

"Don't be shy about it. As a real man, you got to be good with them. Women, you can either be the predator or you'll be their prey, their pawn…Can you seduce a woman easily?"

"I…I don't know what you meant by that…"

"I meant, can you seduce any woman in this world?"

"That will depend."

"Can you seduce a blond?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you seduce a woman in her late teens?"

"Yes, I suppose. But may I say, that a woman in her late teens, I would prefer to call her 'a girl'."

The Fuhrer laughed. "Then, can you seduce _her_?"

"Who?" Mustang was bewildered.

"You know who, don't try to play a fool around me. You have your eyes on her all along, am I wrong?"

"Sir, I…"

"Let me just place the cards on the table," the Fuhrer smirked. "The auto-mechanic of Fullmetal Alchemist."

Mustang was somewhat stunned. "I…"

"Let's be honest, Colonel," the Fuhrer laughed. "I have heard things. And from the way you responded, you do have a thing for her, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Mustang responded. There was no need to lie. The Fuhrer already knew.

"Do you think that you can take her?"

"Well, I…"

"Why are you hesitating? Is it because of Fullmetal?"

Mustang did not respond.

"If it is indeed because of Fullmetal, then I should remind you, in case if you forgot, which you shouldn't, that Fullmetal and his younger brother, Alphonse are preparing their way on a mission. And afterward, they would be set on their journey to find the Philosopher's Stone. They will not be back for a long time. A very long time. I believe, it will give you enough time for you, and _her_."

"Sir, I don't understand. Why…"

"Are you up to the challenge, Colonel Mustang?"

"Sir?"

"Let me put things this way, if you are truly a womanizer, if you really are able to seduce any woman in this world, then seduce her. This is a mission. If you are able to do that, I'll promote you."

"Sir, I…"

"I'm serious. I guarantee you, this is an offer that you cannot refuse. Take the girl, and you'll be a general. And with your military record and accomplishments, I'm sure this desk in this office, would yours after me." The Fuhrer smirked. "So, Colonel Mustang, what do you say?"

"Usually, I would not turn down as an offer like this one," Mustang responded. "But, I must say, I cannot accept any promotion over something easy as this."

"You think it would be easy?"

"Yes, sir. Young virgins. They are naïve. Luring them to bed would be easy."

"Colonel, I must say, you are underestimating her."

"Oh?"

"This young auto-mechanic, Winry Rockbell from Resembool, is not easy to be seduced. I have my eyes and ears. Stubborn, foul-mouthed, attractive. She does not give in to men easily. There had been several guys who tried to take her, but they all ended up beaten severely. Plus, I have some senses that tell me, her heart is set on Fullmetal. Believe me, seducing her, it won't be an easy task."

"Maybe for other men, sir, but not for me."

"Really?"

"I promise you, she'll give in to me, willingly."

"All right then. Here's the thing. Seduce her, and I'll promote you."

Mustang smirked. "I'm up to the challenge, sir."

"Then, everything is settled. You are dismissed."

"Sir!" Mustang saluted, and turned to the door.

"And colonel?" Mustang turned his heels to face him.

"Yes, sir?"

The Fuhrer's eyes narrowed. "I want proofs. _Written_ proofs."

Mustang nodded and left the Fuhrer's office. Getting a promotion was something he always cared about. He was promoted from his accomplishment in Ishabal war. He was promoted for his accomplishments at the headquarters. But never could've he imagine that he would be promoted from seducing a girl. What was the Fuhrer up to anyway? Whatever he was up to, Mustang was up to the challenge. Winry Rockbell will give in to him, willingly. And not only he will be promoted, he could use this to blackmail Edward Elric, the troublesoem boy. This is something that Roy Mustang could not turn down.

The rain became heavier. Mustang laughed bitterly to himself, and stepped into the rain.


	2. Chapter 1: Roy's Plan

**From the author**: Les Liaisons Dangereuses is a great novel. But my story won't be that much complicated. This is basically a triangular drama between Ed, Winry, Roy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Winry looked angrily at Ed. "What did you do to yourself? I thought I told you to not be reckless!" With the wrench in her hand, she was ready to strike.

"Cut it out, mechanic freak! I'm already hospitalized!" Ed complained. "And Winry, let me remind you this, NEVER WEAR WHITE IN THE RAIN! Cover yourself with something. I mean…I can see you!"

Winry, believe it or not, noticed it just now. Blushed, she wrapped her arms around herself. Then, she grabbed Ed's red coat and put it on.

"Hey, that's my coat!"

"Quiet, you cheapskate! I need it, or you'll see me you pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert? I'm only telling you because…" Ed began to stutter, because he did not know how to explain it. Was it because he cared about her? Nah! Was it because he did not want other guys to see her? Well, it was possible that some male military personnel or the Colonel bastard himself enter the room at any second. Oh no, not that womanizer!

"Because of what?" Winry spat.

"Never mind! That's not what's important! The point is, this is my coat and you cannot wear it without my permission!"

"I just don't want you to look at me when my dress is wet. I don't want you to see me!"

"I don't want to look at you anyway!"

"What are you trying to say? I'm not attractive?"

"No, that's not the point!"

"Then, what is the point?"

"Brother, please," Al interrupted. "Stop yell at Winry and let her fix your automail."

"Thanks you Al," Winry said nicely and sweetly to the giant armor. "Now Ed, be quiet and let me fix your automail."

Ed let out a sigh and closed his eyes while relaxing, letting Winry work on the mechanic limb. All three of them were quiet, strangely quiet.

"So, Ed, are you leaving Central?" Winry asked suddenly.

"Yeah…"

"Where?"

"Brother and I are heading to the East for a mission," Al responded. "Then, we'll head South to look for Scar."

"Scar, isn't that the guy who broke Ed's automail?" Winry asked with concern.

"Yeah, that's him," Ed said. "But I'll get him next time."

"So how long will you be gone?" Winry asked, with a bit of sadness.

"I don't know, Win. But it will be sometime."

Winry's eyes saddened. Not just because the Elric brothers were leaving, but also, she hoped Ed would act as if he cares about her. Maybe he should say sometime like _Don't worry, I'll write you_ or _I'll be back before you know it_. Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes told her that boys tend to keep things to themselves, especially when they reached puberty. Perhaps Ed was just trying to protect her.

"Okay, it's all fixed!" Winry said while put down the screwdriver.

"Thanks, Winry." Ed said, quite exhausted.

"So, when's your departure?"

"Tomorrow morning," Al said.

"This soon?"

"Yeah, we have no time to waste."

"Oh," Winry was disappointed.

"What's wrong, Winry? You need something after tomorrow morning?"

"No, it's just…it's just…I heard that there will be a musical Broadway at the theater tomorrow afternoon. I want to go see it, with you."

"Winry!" Ed growled. "You know I can't stand anything musical! I'll be snoring in the theater, and you'll be nudging me and poking me. Then afterward, you would lecture me for embarrassing you. Besides, the tickets are sold out anyway!"

"Fine Ed! Can you at least act like you care!" Winry said, with tears in her eyes. She furiously stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Brother, you really shouldn't upset Winry like that," Al said.

"Ha! Knowing Winry, everything upsets her. Then she'll come back act as if nothing happened."

"But still…"

"Al, get some rest. We have a long trip tomorrow."

Little could've they imagined, someone was listening secretly from the outside.

---x---x---x---

"So, you heard everything?" Roy asked.

"Yes, Colonel," his subordinate, Jean Havoc responded.

"So, a musical Broadway huh? This girl really got some taste…" After a moment of silence, Roy turned to Havoc. "Are the tickets sold out?"

"I believe so."

"Here." Roy tossed Havoc a bunch of cash. "Go, buy two tickets, now!"

"Now?"

"When do I need to repeat myself?"

"But, colonel, the tickets are…"

"The girl who sells the ticket, she knows me well. Just mention my name, she'll do anything."

"All right, colonel," Havoc turned his heels and walked toward the door.

"And Lt. Havoc."

"Yes, colonel?"

"I want one first-class ticket and one third-class ticket. Go!"

"Yes sir!" Havoc ran out of Roy's office.

Havoc was one of the most trustworthy subordinates of Roy. He'll do anything for him, just like a dog that would never disobey the master. Plus, Roy promised him a date with a beautiful woman at the end. For Havoc, it was all worth it.

Roy did not reveal anything about his negotiation with the Fuhrer to any of his subordinates, not even Hawkeye or Havoc. Havoc was just being loyal and obedient. And with the promise of a beautiful date, he wouldn't even bother to ask anything to know anything further. Fury and Breda? They would just get in the way. As for Hawkeye, well, maybe it would be the best that she does not know anything. As far as everything goes, no one in the military knew about the negotiation. Havoc was the only doing whatever Roy tells him to do, and he was told not to tell anyone anything about it.

_So…the Fullmetal is leaving tomorrow morning_, Roy thought. _Tomorrow morning…_Right there, something came up in his mind. He picked up the phone and called Ed.

---x---x---

Ed was awaked from his nap by the phone ring.

"Hey Al, can you get that?" He asked sleepily.

Al picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Fullmetal there?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh yes, wait a sec."

Al turned to Ed. "Brother, it's colonel."

"Tell him to wait a sec."

"Ha, that pipsqueak sounds so lazy!" The voice from the phone laughed.

Angrily grabbing the phone, Ed yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Fullmetal, I'm calling to tell you that you are departing tomorrow at 3:00."

"You mean I'm leaving in the afternoon?"

"No, in the morning."

"Three, in the morning…Wait, THREE IN THE MORNING? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Whatever you say, short-bean, but you are leaving three in the morning. And that's an order!" And he hung up the phone.

"Can you believe that Al? Colonel bastard just made us leaving three in the morning."

"Three in the morning, you sure it's not three in the aft—"

"It's three in the morning Al!"

"That's really early. I wonder what's colonel up to."

"Whatever he's up to, I don't care…I just hate him."

"Hey brother," Al said, thought of something. "Should we tell Winry?"

"Let's not. Or she'll be more noisy than ever."

"But we can't just leave in the early morning and leave her here!"

"True," Ed said, then letting out a sigh. "I'll tell her about it so she won't worry."

---x---x---

"So you got the tickets," Roy smirked at Havoc.

"Yeah," Havoc responded, handing the tickets to Roy.

Roy looked at them, a first-class and a third-class. Exactly what he needed. He opened the drawer from his desk and took out a creamy envelope. He placed the first-class ticket in the envelope and the third-class ticket in his pocket.

"Havoc, tomorrow morning, I will accompany the Elric brothers to the train station at 3:00. I will see them safely departed. Meanwhile, you will take this to their apartment at 5:00 am and slide it in from the front door. Do it quietly, make no noise. And here," Roy tossed him a dinner reservation. "This is your reward. Hope you'll enjoy your time with Therese."

"Thank you, colonel," Havoc said, happily with tears in his eyes. He was jubilant. "I'll do anything for you!"

Before he left, Havoc told Roy, "Colonel, about the musical play tomorrow, there will a fundraising in front of the theater."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's the charity for the civilians who lost their limbs from the war or accidents and cannot afford automails."

"Automails huh," Roy closed his eyes and smiled. _Things are just too good to be true._

Took out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it, he handed it to Havoc along with his silver watch.

"Take this amount of money, and give this to the charity before the play begin. But do it after I enter the theater. Tell them that I'm representing the Central Headquarters with this money, for the sake of the poor civilians."

After looking at the number on the paper, Havoc cried, "Oh Colonel!" and fainted. Was it because he was so touched by Roy's heart or was he stunned with the number? Who knows!


	3. Chapter 2: Play, Party, Confession

**Disclaimers**: The following lyrics used in the play are from the movie Moulin Rouge and Evita.

* * *

Chapter 2

Winry woke up and yawned. She did not have a good sleep. After the argument with Ed last night, she ran out of their rented apartment and took a long walk. She just couldn't understand why Ed can't be just a little caring. She had feelings for Ed, yes. But obviously, Ed was careless of her. It was not fair for her. When she returned to the apartment, she found Ed sound asleep. He was snoring. Well, that just made things even worse. Ed did not even bother to look for her, or at least stay up wait for her and yell at her for making him worry. He was just lying there and wandering in his dreamland. That just broke Winry's heart. After she got to bed, she flipped back and force, unable to sleep. She sobbed for a while. At three in the morning, she heard something. A door crack and some heavy footsteps. She wanted to get up, but was too tired. Then, slowly, she drifted asleep.

Now, awoke with a headache, she got out of the bed and went to see Ed and Al. But she found the entire apartment empty. Where did they go? Then she found a note on the table. It says:

_Winry, _

_Al and I have to leave at 3:00am. Not because we want to, but we are ordered too. Just don't want to wake you. _

_Ed_

So they were gone. And she didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. Not only did she had the headache, now she also had the heartache. _Idiots_! Winry thought angrily. _So what am I, just your mechanic? Can't you be at least treat me as a friend? No, a special friend? A friend who baked your birthday cakes? A friend who went to school with you? You heartless jerk!_ At this point, Winry didn't want to remain there any longer. All she wanted was to get out of there, leave Central City and go home to Resembool. With her things packed, she walked toward the front door. There, she stepped on something. An envelope.

On it, it said, "To Miss Winry Rockbell". Winry opened it, it was a first-class ticket to see the musical play, "Come What May". Once saw the ticket, she jumped in the air with joy. All the sorrows and angers were gone. _So, Ed does care about me after all_, she thought sweetly. And it was a first-class ticket. She would be seated in one of the boxes, the one that set especially for her. Never in her life could she have dreamed of this. For this moment, all she needed to worry about was what to wear and how would she look. Winry happily dropped her stuff on the floor and ran out of the apartment. She hoped that she could find a beauty salon that would make her the best looking girl in the world.

---x---x---

Winry sat in the box and dreamingly watching the play as the actors singing and the background dancers dancing around them. She was wearing a white dress with her hair curled, half up and half down. She was beautiful. It was not surprising that some rich male military personnel whistling at her. In fact, there was an aged general who could not stop looking at her. The older woman next to him, probably his wife, kept on nudging him, obviously out of jealousy. Then, the general began to ask his wife to stop being annoying. His wife called him a pig. Then the old couple went on arguing, quite loudly. Actually, it was so loud that they were asked to leave, _quietly_. But Winry paid no attention to any of this. She was just so attracted by the play and the music.

It was a romantic story, but also a sad one. It was about a soldier and a daughter of a rich man. The soldier was penniless from the start. He fell in love with the daughter of a rich man, who was ill with tuberculosis. But the daughter of the rich man was engaged to a wealthy businessman, because unbeknown to her, her father was losing his property. In act II, the main characters confessed their love to each other with the song, "Come What May".

The soldier sang:

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

The daughter sang:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
_

Then, they sang in unison:

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

It seemed like the play would have a happy ending, but it didn't, which was to Winry's disappointment. The soldier came back from the war, not as a penniless soldier but as a successful colonel. He was promoted through his accomplishment. However, when he came back, the daughter of the rich man was dying from tuberculosis. Before her death, she sang to him:

_Where do we go from here?_

_This isn't where we intended to be_

_How do we keep all our passions alive,_

_As we used to do?_

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling_

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

_Why are you at my side?_

_How can I be any use to you now?_

_Give me a chance and I'll let you see how_

_Nothing has changed_

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

And that ended the play, brought Winry to tears. Shaking, stood up and applauded. She loved it! Watching the play, she kind of imagined herself and Ed as the main characters. Would one day when Ed finally returns to Resembool while she was dying of some kind of illness? Would one day Ed confess his love to her? She really hoped so.

When she exited the theater, she spotted someone familiar. A tall man in his military uniform, dark hair, quite handsome. It was no one else, but Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang. He also probably also came out of the theater too, since there were some military men asking him about the play. That made Winry bewildered. She could hardly imagine a man like Colonel Mustang can have a taste for musical plays. And he came alone, without a date. _How strange!_

Then, she saw an older man with automail limbs walked over to Mustang with tears in his eyes.

"Colonel Mustang, I must thank you!" he said to him gratefully.

"Oh, please, it is not necessary to thank me," Mustang said to him politely.

"But I must. Gosh, you have no idea, you helped so many civilians. Thanks to you, I can't say, how many young children can have automails! Imagine being so young and without limbs! You really saved them!"

"I accept your gratitude, mister," Mustang said, somewhat blushed. "But please, don't make a scene here in the public. I just did something I thought was right…"

Winry saw all this. _What's going on?_ Then she spotted someone else she knew—Gracias and her daughter, Elysia.

"Mrs. Hughes," she waved. "It's nice to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Winry!"

"Hi, Elysia," Winry said, bent down. Elysia only smiled.

"So you come to see the play," Gracias said.

"Yeah, I thought it was wonderful, it was…" Winry stopped there. She didn't want to remind Gracias of Maes Hughes, who was killed.

"Glad you like it. By the way, tomorrow is Elysia's birthday, would you like to join the celebration?"

"I would like to, but I have to leave today."

"Why today?"

"Because Ed and Al are gone, and I need a place to stay."

"Oh, no problem. You can stay with us."

"Really? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No, it would be no trouble at all. And plus, Elysia would be happy to have a big sister around, right Elysia?"

"Hmm!" Elysia nodded.

"Okay then, looks like it's something I cannot turn down," Winry said. Then she changed the subject. "Mrs. Hughes, what went on over there? Why was that man thanking Colonel Mustang?"

"Oh, you don't know about that? I thought you knew already, since it's something that would interest you. There was a fundraising for children who cannot afford automails. Colonel Mustang himself donated a lot of money. I heard that it was enough for1000 children."

"No wonder that man was so touched! I didn't know Colonel Mustang have a heart like that!"

"Well, he's a good man. A good friend of Maes."

---x---x---

Elysia's birthday party was great. Not only Gracias invited Elysia's friends from the neighborhood, but also her late husband's military friends. Perhaps she was trying not to remember that this is her daughter's first birthday without her father. Winry was helping preparing the food.

Roy Mustang arrived quite late. Military matters, he said and apologized to Gracias. Gracias only smiled. When Elysia saw Roy, she ran to him.

"Colonel, do you have my present?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I do," he said, looked at her with his famous charm. "But I can't find it, can you help me find it? It must be in my pocket!"

Elysia searched his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped with a bow. When she saw that, she hopped up and down with joy.

"What should you say, Elysia?" Gracias said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elysia cried happily, and she gave Roy a kiss.

"Aren't you a sweet girl!" Roy laughed.

The party went well. Everyone avoided mentioning Mr. Hughes, to not bring any sadness. The best part was when Elysia opening her presents. It turned out that she liked the gift from Roy the most—it was a small locket composed of her birthstone. She laughed with joy. And she thanked him again, with a kiss. Everyone laughed at that.

The other children, especially young girls, liked Roy too. In fact, they were all fussed over him. Roy, to everyone's surprise, shown his soft sides over children. He played with them, and passed them chocolates.

"Colonel, can you please be my groom?" a little girl with brown hair asked.

"No, colonel is my husband!" a blonde girl stumped her feet.

"Now, now, let's not fight," Roy said with a smile.

"Colonel, tell her that you are marrying me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Alright, if you really want an answer," Roy said. "But I have to tell you the truth…"

All girls excitedly looking at him, hoping he would choose one of them.

"And the truth is, my heart is already belong to someone else."

"But mom said that you are not married!" the blonde girl said.

"That's true. But I'm in love with a girl."

"Who is it?" the girl with the brown hair asked.

"I cannot tell you. But she is in this house. She has long hair and she is very beautiful."

"You mean her?" the blond girl pointed at the direction where Winry was pouring juice for Elysia and her friends.

"Yes, that's her."

---x---x---

The party was finally over. It did brought Gracias a lot of joy, but also exhaustion. Thank goodness Winry was there to help her clean up, or else, she would never want to wake up in the morning. Roy also stayed to help out. When everything was done, Gracias went upstairs to rest, while Winry remained downstairs with Roy.

"So, I heard you donated money for the charity," Winry said.

"Who told you that?" Roy asked.

"I was there, and I saw everything. Got to say, you are a good man."

"Aren't I?" Roy smirked. "It wasn't just me. I was representing the whole Central Headquarter. Bring some good reputation for the military."

"Did you go see the play?" Winry asked.

"Yes I did."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's okay. A little bit phony though."

"Why? I thought it was perfect!"

"Really? Maybe it was just too romanticized. Love, passion, war, death. It's a little too much."

"But that's why it's so touching! I cried for a century after seeing it."

"That's not hard to imagine. Young girls like you, always attracted to such things." Roy said, while got up from the sofa. He walked toward Winry.

"Well, I'm just like those romantic things."

"Don't you?" Roy said with some sexual alluring, walking closer toward her.

Winry became uncomfortable. "I…do…like these sort of things, especially when men make their…confession of love."

"Really?" Roy said with his voice lowered. "Then I have a confession to make," he said, with his eyes staring sternly at her.

"What confession?" Winry backed up, became nervous.

"I adore you." The words came straight from Roy's lips.

Winry was stunned.

"I love you. I want you. I can't live without you. I need you. This is how I feel about you since you came to Central. I _love_ you," Roy said. His voice was low yet powerful. He continued to stare at Winry in the eyes. Then, suddenly, he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. "Please! Help me!"

Winry panicked. Never in her life could've she imagine this. Pulling herself together and found her consciousness, she managed to pull away from Roy and ran upstairs like a rabbit escaping from the predators. Roy ran after her. He only stopped with Winry ran into the room she stayed and shut the door. His _confession_ really had an effect on her. He could hear her breathing from the outside. Everything went well as he planned. With a smirk, Roy went downstairs and left the Hughes'.


	4. Chapter 3: Winry's Departure

Chapter 3

"Mrs. Hughes, thanks for everything. But I have to go."

"Why, is something wrong?" Gracias asked with concern.

"Everything is fine. It's just," Winry hesitated. She definitely did not want to tell Gracias about what happened last night. She tried to act as calm as possible. "It's granny. I called home, and found out she's not well. She needs my help with the automail shop."

Gracias did not see through her lies. "Oh, I understand then. When will you be leaving?"

"This afternoon."

"Okay then, why don't you stay for lunch? I'll make us some stew."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Hughes."

Gracias was just so kind, so kind that Winry felt guilty about leaving. But if she was smart, she should've. If she stayed longer, who knows if Roy would pop up somewhere and do God-knows-what to her. He really scared her last night. She had heard about Roy's womanizing ways, not just from Ed, but from the soldiers around the Central Headquarter. She did not really believe what Roy said to her. However, Roy's action did freak her out. The best thing for her to do was to return to Resembool, stay away from Roy and pretend nothing happened.

After a wonderful appetite at the Hughes, with her things packed, Winry headed to the train station. Gracias offered a ride for her, but Winry declined. She felt it was too much from Gracias. She gave her a million thanks and went on her way.

---x---x---

When Roy arrived to the headquarter, wherever he went, people—soldiers, secretaries, his superiors—gave him the stares or glances of admiration and awe. He knew why, but he acted as if he knew nothing. Finally, when he found the Fuhrer standing in front of him by his office, everyone around him applauded, including the Fuhrer himself.

"Well done, Colonel Mustang," the Fuhrer said with a smile of satisfaction.

"May I know what this is about, sir?" Roy asked.

"You don't need to act like that, colonel. There is no outsider here. Major Armstrong told us everything." Fuhrer looked at Armstrong, the Iron Arm Alchemist.

"It is me who told the Fuhrer, sir," Armstrong said to Roy. "Miss Rockbell told me what she saw at Mrs. Hughes' party. She would not make up something like that. And Mrs. Hughes herself confirmed it."

"Your charity really bring a good reputation for the military," Fury said. "I'm so touched!"

"Colonel always does the best thing!" Breda added.

"Well, I just want to do whatever is the best for the military," Roy said.

"Well, nicely done," the Fuhrer couldn't stop smiling. "Colonel, I need to have a word with you." He eyes glanced at his office. Roy went to his office with him.

After the Fuhrer told his subordinates to leave and closed the door, he smirked and looked at Roy. "So, how did the _thing_ go?"

Roy knew what he was talking about. "Everything is going well. But, it will take time."

"Take time? I thought you have the talent to allure girls to bed within a night!"

"She's not like other girls. I'm not just going to get laid with her, I'm going to make her give in, _willingly_."

"Whatever you say, colonel. But don't take too long. I don't want to you to show me the evidence in a few years. Better sooner, or later."

"I assure you, sir. It will be sooner."

"You are just so confident with this, colonel. Why are you so sure that she will give in?"

"Because I can see it in her eyes. She wants it."

"You see it in her eyes?" Fuhrer's eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir."

"All right then, nothing more. You are dismissed."

"Sir!" Roy saluted and left his office.

"You are not going to worry about the fullmetal boy?" a dark shadow merged in the back. It was a dark woman in a black dress with long black hair.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Lust," the Fuhrer smirked.

"Don't you think things would be easier to get rid of him? Sooner the better."

"You'll see. Soon, I will see the fuel between fullmetal and the flame. The two will get rid of each other while we just sit in the back and watch."

The Fuhrer turned around and looked at Lust. "I want you and Gluttony to keep out of Fullmetal's way. Don't hurt him nor cause him any trouble. I want him come back safely as one piece."

"I don't understand, Pride. What are you up to?"

The Fuhrer left up the patch that covered his right eye, revealing the mark of Homunculus. "You'll see. It will be quite entertaining."

---x---x---

Roy sat comfortably in his chair and looking at the paperwork in front of him. But his heart was not in it. All he could think about was what happened last night with Winry. The scene when Winry ran away from him flashed in his mind over and over. The way she ran, the way she reacted, it was so attractive. Roy quietly laughed to himself. Young women, they believe in everything a man tells them.

That was plan A, to get her attention. It went well. So what's plan B? Plan B would get her to feel attracted to him. But how? As Roy was scratching his head, Havoc entered.

"Good day, sir! It seems like you really got yourself popular at the headquarter!"

"Cut it out. How was your night with Therese?" Roy tried to change the subject. He did not really care about the civilians. He was not intended to get any attention from the military. All he wanted was to be noticed by Winry.

"Therese was great! She was amazing! She was a goddess! She was…" Havoc babbled on and on. Roy pretended to listen. But it truly annoyed him. In fact, it was even more annoying that Hughes bragging about his daughter.

"Glad you had a good time," Roy interrupted him. "Got anything important?"

"Nothing much," Havoc replied. Then he thought about something. "Sir, I just saw Miss Rockbell."

"You did? How was she?"

"She looked as if she was in a hurry. She had a luggage. I take that she is on her way to the train—"

Roy immediately jumped up to his feet. Grabbing his coat, he looked sternly at Havoc.

"I just remembered, I have something important to do. Tell Hawkeye that I won't be back for a few hours."

Before Havoc said anything else, Roy told him, "Do not follow me. If anyone intends to follow me, tell that person not to. If anyone needs me for what-so-ever, tell that person I'll will not be available today."

Having that said, Roy left the building. He took a car and told the driver to drive him to the train station, fast.

_So the girl is trying to escape. Well, not quick enough._

---x---x---

Just as Winry thought she could leave Central City, never come back and leave the memory of last night behind, she ran into the last person she wanted to see—Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang. He was standing right there in her way, as if he was blocking her from leaving. He also looked like he had been waiting for her.

Winry stopped, then thought better of it, she ignored Roy and tried to get on the train. But Roy caught her hand.

"Are you leaving? Where are you going?" he asked with concern.

"I'm going back to Resembool," Winry responded coolly.

"This soon?"

"Ed and Al are gone to their mission. There is no need for me to stay here."

"Of course there is the need for you to stay here," Roy paused for a second. "I need you to stay here."

"No." That was Winry's respond. "Let me go, please." Now she really wished she had her wrench.

"Please stay."

"I said no. Let me go, or I'll scream."

Roy released her hand, but he was still blocking her. "Why do you resent me?" he asked, hurt.

"I'm not resenting you. I really have to go, colonel," Winry said as nice as possible. "My grandmother needs me. I have a shop to run."

"Is it because of me? Was I a little too blunt last night?"

Now he brought up the real issue. "If you insist that I tell you the truth, then yes. You freak me out. Now, please get out of my way."

"Can't you accept my feelings?" he asked, almost begging.

"No, I can't accept your feelings, because I don't think you have any feelings to begin with."

"You think I'm just playing with you? Give me a reason. Tell me why I don't have true feelings for you."

As the two were arguing, the station announced that the train to Resembool is departing. Winry really had to go.

"I don't have time. I have to go, Colonel Mustang. Please, get out of my way!" Winry was almost furious.

"Can I write to you then?"

"No!" With that Winry shoved Roy aside. But Roy grabbed her arm and pressed his lips against her cheeks. Without a word, Winry broke away from him and hopped on the train. When the door was closed and train began to move, she felt relieved. Finally she got away from him. He loves her? Yeah right. He only gave her the creeps. _A skirtchaser like him have no love for anyone. Perhaps it was her beauty that attracted. Maybe he was scheming something. Whatever the cause, he has no true love_. When Winry looked out of the window, she found Roy still standing there, looking at her. As the train traveled further and further away from him, Roy's figure became smaller. But he was still there. _That jerk just don't give up._

Roy did remain standing there, until the whole train was out of his sight. She might deny it now, but soon, she will give in. So far for plan B. Now he had more work to do: write.

* * *

Review Please! 


	5. Chapter 4: Roy's Letters to Winry

Chapter 4

_My dearest heart,_

_You left me at the station. Why? Why do you have to be this cruel? I watched until you completely disappeared from the sight. I __stayed there a long time after you were gone. Your face, your voice, your scent—they continue to haunt me! My love for you is __true! But you refuse to believe me. Why? Give me a good reason. I admit, I am a womanizer. But I am also human. Humans do __have true feelings. You are the first girl who captured my heart._

_After you left, I stayed at home for nearly a week. Without you at Central, I have no life, no soul. Sometimes I wandered all over the city, hope to catch the sight of you. But you are nowhere seem! At home, I cannot eat, cannot sleep. You are everywhere to me. Every time I close my eyes I see you. It's raining outside, each raindrop is like sharp dagger stabbing into my heart. Come back to Central. Come back to me! Come back to me!_

_Love you more than anything,_

_Roy_

---x---x---

_Winry, my dearest love,_

_You did not reply my letter, why is that? Did it not reach to you? You are afraid to read it? Or are you not touched by it? Don't be afraid, I meant you no harm. All I want is to love you. I love you, and that's all what I want to show you. Love is gentle, it's smooth, it's harmless. It tends to bring you happiness. Your happiness is my everything._

_I'm writing this while watching the shining moon in the sky. It's beautiful. It reminds me of you. What are you doing right now, under the moonlight? Are you sleeping, my angel? Are you walking under it? Or, as much as I hoped, are you thinking about me?_

_I dreamed of you last night. You were wearing white, like you always are. You looked more beautiful than anything. We waltzed together. I could smell your scent. I actually held you in my arms! Then, you began to fade. And you disappeared! Disappeared from my sight! I woke up, and you weren't there! Why, why is life being so harsh?_

_Please help me! Respond my letter! I'm not the arrogant man you think I am. I'm just a pitiful man who wants your affection. Please, send me a word or two._

_The man who's desperately in love with you,_

_Roy_

---x---x---

_Winry, darling,_

_Still no reply from you. Are you ill? Or are you too busy? I hope you are sitting in your desk with you delicate hand writing a response to me. I know your response might not be the response I'm waiting for. But anything from you, anything from you is good enough for me. Please, respond!_

_I'm lying in bed, I have lost all my courage. Am I a loser? I can win the admirations from the soldiers. I can win combats on the battlefield. Yet, I cannot win your heart! Why is that? What is it about me that makes you resent me? Tell me please! Give me a reason!_

_Please be kind, don't be this cruel. Give a chance. I beg you._

_A man whose heart is breaking,_

_Roy_

---x---x---

_Winry, my angel,_

_I received a small envelope today, but it is empty. Is it from you? If it is, then why is it empty? What does it all mean? You have no heart for me? Or you are just afraid to say what you really want to say deep down in your heart?_

_The other day, when you left Central City, I took your hand. I can still feel the warmth from it. It was so warm. And I looked at you in the eye. I saw your true feelings. You do have a heart for me, you just don't want to admit it. Can you really look at me in the eye and tell me that my love for you is false and you have no feelings for me? If you are really able to do that, then I have no choice but to give up. But if you haven't done that, I still have hope._

_Please give me a definite respond. Stop playing me with my heart. You are confusing me. _

_Roy_

---x---x---

_Winry,_

_Nothing, nothing, nothing! I stared at an empty mailbox all day long. Everyone in the military thinks I'm mad. Yes, I am mad. I'm madly in love with you! Why can't you feel the same way? Is your heart belonged to another man? If so, who is it? Why him? Why not me?_

_Please give me a reply or I'll go insane._

_Roy_

---x---x---

_Winry,_

_I was attacked the other day. It was the same guy who attacked Fullmetal. I could defend myself, but I didn't. It was so strange, even to myself. Am I really devaluing my own life now? Perhaps, because without you, my life has no value. I hurt my right hand, so I'm writing with my left. The writing is sloppy, I know. I'm just not good with my left hand. _

_I was hospitalized. My subordinates and my superiors surrounded me, asking me how I feel. I did not respond. I couldn't describe how I feel. Every time, every moment, every second when I close my eyes I see you! I see you everywhere! You were so close to me, yet I am unable to touch you. Your image forever locked in my mind, my heart! I cannot concentrate on anything else._

_I am now released from the hospital. The doctors can heal the wounds on my hand, but nothing, nothing, can heal the wound in my heart. I am truly heartbroken. Why can't you be kind to me, even just a little? _

_Please give me a reply, show me that you care! Show me that it bothers you!_

_A man with a wounded heart,_

_Roy_

---x---x---

_Winry,_

_Still no replyfrom you. So you truly are careless about me? If it is so, then, I have no choice but to die. I do love you, Winry, I truly do. Your happiness means more than anything to me. I cannot interfere with your life. I have no right to tell you to love me back. It's all your choice. It's all up to you. If you chose not to love me at all, then I have to accept it._

_As I mentioned before, life without you, it means nothing to me. Without you, I don't see any future. If you still don't reply after this letter, then death it is._

_My fate is in your hands,_

_Roy_


	6. Chapter 5: Winry's Reply

Chapter 5

_Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_ Yes, I do have your letters. I read most of them, but I cannot read them anymore. They are just too much for me. I just can't help but wondering, what are you up to? What are you scheming? It's too weird to be true. Think about it logically, how could an older military man like you to be in love with a young, foul-mouthed auto-mechanic country girl like me? It makes no sense!_

_ Are you trying to get back at Ed or something? Because if you are, stop, and get back at him in other ways. Whatever he did that pissed you off, I have nothing to do with it. If you are mad at him, talk to him, yell at him, make his life like hell if you want. But please leave me out of this! I hate being mean, but you want the truth, and this is how I feel._

_ Please do not take your life because of me. It's not worth it, trust me. You have many reasons to live. People need you. The military needs you. Live your life. Don't end it just because I refuse to accept the "feelings" you have for me._

_ And please stop writing to me. If I receive any more letters from you, then I'll have to return them right back to you, unopened. _

_Yours truly, _

_Miss Winry Rockbell _


	7. Chapter 6: Roy's Visit

Chapter 6

"Winry, can you deliver this to the Smiths?" Pinako yelled, with a box of carrots in front of her. The Rockbells not only depended on their automail shop for their financial income, they also had a small vegetable garden. They grew carrots, peas and many other things. Winry wished they had a flower garden so they can open a flower shop. She may act like a tomboy most of the time, but she was after all, a girl. She loved flowers, especially lilies.

"Sure, granny!" Winry replied. The Smiths were really nice neighbors. Each time she delivered something to them, they would give her a little gift in return. Last time, Mr. Smith gave her a bluestone necklace.

"Have you checked the mail yet?" Pinako asked.

"No, not yet!"

"Okay then, I'll check the mail."

"NO!" Winry cried, blocked her way. "I'll go check it!"

"Has someone been writing to you a lot lately? You have been hanging around the mailbox very often lately. Tell me, is that pipsqueak writing you?"

"No…it's just…it's just…" Winry did not want to tell Pinako about Roy's letters. It would be too weird. She tried to make up something, something that is credible. Yet, Pinako, although a very small old lady, had a mind of a fox. It was not easy to fool her.

"It's alright, dear. Whatever it is, as long as it's not any threat, it's all right with me."

"Thanks granny! I'll be back after the delivery!" Winry skipped out of the house after gave her grandmother a peck on the cheek.

---x---x---

With a box of carrots in her arms, she walked down the road of Resembool. There was only one road in Resembool, and it was a dirt road. But Resembool was just simple like that. It was in the countryside, unlike Central City. And Winry was a country girl. She loved the way Resembool was. Maybe it was not as luxurious as Central City, but it had fresh air and beautiful surroundings. And most important of all it had the cleanest environment. Even Major Armstrong couldn't stop admiring the beautiful clear sky of the night.

As she strolled down the road, suddenly, a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her off the road. Winry shrieked, then she saw the face of the person who grabbed her. It was the man who wrote to her continuously, Roy Mustang. Her face relaxed a bit when she saw his face, but her uneasiness returned as she realized that he was still holding her arm. Although he was dressed in his military uniform, his hands were ungloved. She was wearing the black tube-top. His bear hand was touching her bear arm.

"What are you doing here?" After suppressed her uneasiness, Winry asked him, somewhat frustrated.

"I came to see you," Roy said, acted as if she was supposed to know.

"Look—" before she could finish, Roy took the box of carrot from her and threw it on the ground.

"I can't help it, I have to see you. Or else—"

"Or else what? Or else you'll die? You know, Colonel Mustang, you sound so lame. 'Without you, life means nothing to me', colonel, this is a line from the play 'Come What May'. You were there at the theater, you saw the play. And now you are trying to use some romantic lines from the play to convince me that you love me. Sorry, it does not work!"

"Fine, then. But listen to me, I am not trying to convince you that I love you. The thing is, I do love you. You should've seen it. It is crystal clear."

"No, I don't believe you have any feeling for me at all!"

"And why is that?"

Winry paused. "It's quite simple, it does not take a genius to figure it out. How many women have you slept with in the past? One hundred? One thousand?"

"Where in the world did you get such ideas? Did Fullmetal tell you that?"

"I wish it was Ed who told me that, but no. Everyone, if had been to Central City even for a second, should've known. You are quite popular, especially among women."

"So, you are judging me based on the rumors and gossips?"

"No, not just based on what I heard, but also on what I saw."

"And what have you seen?"

"Alright, let's start from the first time I went down to Central, four years ago when I went to congratulate Ed for passing the alchemist exam. I saw you chatting with a lady who had short, dark hair. Your eyes stared at her with passions. And the second time I went to Central, I saw you buying another woman at drink at the stand. You were kissing her. As for the last time I went to Central, I saw you with another woman at the side of the street. Then what, you just tell me that I'm the one whom you always waited for? I wasn't born yesterday you know!"

"Wow, you do pay close attention on me, don't you?" Roy teased. "But let me explain, sometimes, actually most of the time, what you see is not what it is. As for the woman you saw four years ago, it was a female military personnel. You know her, Lt. Maria Ross. She had a day off, I just happened to walk by. We just had a chat, quite formal, nothing more. As for the one I had a drink with, that was a friend of late Lt. Colonel Mae Hughes'. She came to visit him, Hughes was busy, and I gave her a tour of the Central City. I gave her a kiss as a gesture of politeness. And the woman you saw the last time, she was just asking me for direction, I cannot just leave her there lost," Roy couldn't help but laughed. "None of them were my romantic partners, I believe it's all a little misunderstanding."

"Then, what about…"

"About what?" Roy asked. Before Winry could reply, Roy went on. "I admit, there had been some women I had a fling with. But most of them were just nice ladies who invited me to dinner. I cannot turn down their nice offer. I did have the, the _thing_, with a few women. But I'm just a single man who was looking for the right person, that's all."

"That's all? That's all? That is a lot! For your information, the guy I'm looking for is a guy who believes in commitment. A guy who only loves one girl, which would be me. Not a guy who had a long history with millions of women."

"See? That's what I'm trying to do now."

"What do you mean?" Winry was confused.

"What I meant is that I'm trying to change. Ever since I fell in love with you, I'm trying to be a different person. I'm trying to be a better man."

"Really? Well, you know people says, 'men never change'".

"You really believe that? Come on, I deserve a chance to show you the good side of me."

"Look," Winry gave up, decided to reach straight to the point. "The point is, it is impossible for us to be together, at all. One, you are my best friend's commanding officer. Two, there is a huge age difference between us. Three, my heart is already belonged to another person."

"First, it does not matter if I'm your best friend's commanding officer," Roy responded to Winry's reasoning. "What does Fullmetal have anything to do with us? Second, what does have age to do with love?"

"It has everything to do with love. I mean, you are old enough to be my father!"

"I'm not that old, Winry. It will be two more years before I celebrate my 30th anniversary walking on earth. And plus, even if there is a huge age difference, it won't matter. My mother is my father's 15 years junior. They lived happily ever after."

"And your mother widowed early?" Winry asked, then realized what she said was very rude. She stopped and looked at Roy apologetically.

Roy had some anger or some coldness flared in his eyes. "No, they are still alive and very happy."

"Okay, it's good to know that."

"And three, who is it that you love?"

Winry did not answer the question. She simply replied, "It's none of your business."

"Does he love you?"

"I told you, it's none of your business." Roy really asked the wrong question. Actually, Roy asked her the right question. It was something that had bothered her a long time.

Winry said nothing more and picked up the box of carrots. "I had things to do. Good day."

"Wait," Roy blocked her way. "Can't you be a little kinder to me?"

"Look, the bottom line is, I have nothing to offer you, emotionally I mean. All I have for you is respect as a superior. If there is anything else I can offer you, then it's friendship."

"Does he ever write to you?" Roy asked. Obviously, he was talking about Ed.

"Like I said, that is none of your concern." Winry said, walking away from him.

"It is my concern. It's bothering you. Anything makes you unhappy makes me unhappy."

"Do you know what makes me happy? If you can stop bothering me."

"Well, then, that's little bit too much to ask. If I were able to do something like that, I would have done it a long ago. I tried, but I can't, which is why I'm here, to ask for your help."

"For my help?" Winry stopped. "How can I help you?"

"Let me write to you, and give some friendly reply."

"I don't understand…"

"See, if you let me write to you, I can let those feelings upheld inside of me right out. And with your reply, I can satisfy myself and move on with my life. As time go by, maybe, all these feelings would disappear. It's good for the both of us."

"Well…"

"And, through these writings, I can give you the information on the Fullmetal and Alphonse, like their whereabouts and how they are."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? It makes you happy, doesn't it?"

Winry thought about for a second. She looked at Roy in the eye, and she did found sincerity. Gracias told her that Roy is a good man. Well, is he? He does care about her, doesn't he? He wrote to her. Even after she refused to accept his feelings, he still concerned about her happiness.

"All right. You can write to me, and I'll give you replies. But they will only be amicable, not romantic."

"Thank you," Roy said, with a smile, reflecting his charm. He took her hand gently, and placed it against his lips. "Good day." He turned his heels and walked away.

"And Colonel Mustang!" Winry called after him. Roy turned around. "I lied when I said you are old enough to be my dad," she smiled. "You look 26."

Roy laughed and nodded. He headed his way to the train station. Winry went on her way to the Smiths. When she arrived to their house, she saw a man was arguing with Mrs. Smith. What they were arguing about, she had no idea. Then Mrs. Smith said something about too late. After that, the man said nothing more. He just left, quietly.

When the man was gone, Winry waved to Mrs. Smith.

"Hi Mrs. Smith. Here's your carrots!"

"Hi Winry! Thanks." Mrs. Smith said with a smile.

"Some rude man bringing you troubles?" Winry asked with curiosity.

"Oh no, that was some old lovers from the past," Mrs. Smith told her. Then she went on and told the whole story. "I used to love him, but he did not love me back. I wasn't sure if there is a future with him. He was always away, never wrote to me or even called. Then, I met my husband, who was madly in love with me. Over time, I learned to love him. It looks like I made the right choice! Now he comes back, asks for another chance. Too late mister!"

Mrs. Smith did not know Winry long. But she just loved to talk. She talked about everything. Winry only delivered her items three times. Three times was enough to hear the story of her entire life—from day of her birth to present.

"So, he did not tell you how he felt."

"Nope, he didn't. And that's why I gave up on him. You know dear, any man is better than a man who ignores you. If he does not talk to you, or gives you nothing but silence, then it means one thing—he does not care about you. And this type of guy is not worth it. When my husband first offered me his love, I kept on turning it down, because I was waiting for him. Then I thought, how could I be so stupid. Waiting for a man who was careless about me meanwhile there is a man (her husband) who loves me right there! Now he is only mad because he is jealous that I chose someone else over him."

Winry became silent. Her mind sank into the thoughts on Ed. Ed never wrote to her, and he never told her anything. It was Al who filled up the gaps. And there was Roy whose letters to her never stopped. He even came all the way from Central City to see her, despite the fact he had tons of works to do. She told him that she cannot offer her any affection. Could she be wrong? Perhaps.

---x---x---

When Winry came home, she went straight to her room. She took out a box, poured out everything inside—Roy's letters. She read them over and over again. And she took out the small note that Ed wrote her. Roy was so passionate, and Ed's words were plain simple. Then she opened her drawer and took out the first-class ticket to the musical play that she thought Ed had bought her. Ed gave this to her, or did he?

"_The tickets are already sold out!"_ he told her.

If he said the tickets were sold out, then where did he get the ticket? And it was a first-class ticket. She looked at the creamy envelope, and the words scribed on it: _To Miss Winry Rockbell_. The script was nice and neat, very grownup. She remembered Ed's writing. Compared the handwriting on the note to the handwriting on the envelope, they were not the same. Then she glanced at Roy's letters. It was all clear. The ticket was from Roy. It was Roy who bought her the ticket. It was Roy who wrote to her. It was Roy who came all the way from Central City to see her. It was all Roy.

Mrs. Smith's words ran in her ears again. "If he does not talk to you, or gives you nothing but silence, then it means one thing, he does not care about you. And this type of guy is not worth it."

With that thought in mind, Winry sat in her desk, took out a paper, and began to write:

_Dear Colonel Roy Mustang…_


	8. Chapter 7: Winry's Confession

Chapter 7

Three months later…

It was quite a special three months for both Roy and Winry. Roy was surprised that he received the letter from Winry only two days after he returned to Central Headquarter. He wrote back. Since then, the two of them were writing to each other back and forth. Over time, writing to Roy became a habit for Winry. In fact, she became attached to Roy's letters. But it was not hard to understand, though. Throughout her life, there weren't much men who truly cared for her. Her father died when she was six. She never met her grandfather (husband of Pinako). Ed and Al were her closest friends when she was young. However, after they reached to adolescence, they began to drift apart. According to Mr. Hughes, it was normal. _Older boys just don't want to share their feelings_. And of course, there was the dear Mr. Hughes who was very kind to her. He reminded her of a father she hardly had. Yet, soon after she and Ed left the Central City last year, he was killed in action.

Through the letters, Winry told Roy many things—her loneliness, her joy, her bossy grandmother, her love for tools, how Den got his automail leg, etc. Roy, in turn, told her many things in his personal life, a lot of them surprised Winry. She could hardly imagine that Roy also grew up in the countryside. And little could've she guessed that Roy was also a lonely man. _Sometimes the place where you are surrounded by the crowd is the loneliest place on earth_, he told her. Well, that was not easy for Winry to understand. After all, she lived in a house only with her grandmother.

At first, Winry thought she had found a good friend in Roy. They had similarities—their loneliness, their painful pasts, their seeking for understandings from others. Overtime, unbeknownst to her, Winry started falling for Roy. She still had some feelings for Ed, though. In the first few letters, she was asking about the Elric brothers, their whereabouts, Ed's automail, Al's safety, etc. Then, she just stopped asking. Instead, she was more concerned with _Roy's_ situation. _How are you Roy? Are you recovered from your wounds? Are your superiors too hard on you? You are not ill, are you?_ Roy's letters always arrived at every Saturday. That was the day when Winry excitedly ran to the mailbox. If she did not find Roy's letter there, she would worry, and write to him immediately asking about his situation. In the past, she used to address Roy as Colonel Mustang. Yet, overtime, it changed. Colonel Mustang became _Dear Colonel_, then became _Dear Mr. Mustang_, and finally became _Roy_. And _Miss Winry Rockbell_ simply became _Winry_. Dear Roy, signed Winry.

But she still was denying the fact that she no longer loves Ed but his commanding officer. Mostly, it was because of her guilt. Ed never liked Roy from the start. It was Roy who invited Ed and Al to the military, simply for his own benefits. In Ed's words, _we were sent to the most dangerous place just to make him look good while he was comfortably sitting in his office_. How would Ed feel if he found out that his best friend is having something special with his commanding officer he hated the most? She could hardly imagine. She wanted to continue the letters between herself and Roy, but she certainly was not ready to have any physical relationship with him.

As for Roy, everything went just as he planned. Ed and Al wouldn't be back for a long time. In his letters, his words were passionate, caring and sincere. This was exactly what a girl with a lonely heart needed. Once a while, he would not write to her. He did that purposely, just to see her reactions. Exactly as he expected, she would panic and thought something bad happened to him. She was falling for him, _jackpot_!

But Roy was human too. When he told her how lonely he was, he was telling the truth. Roy never really had anyone who understood him. There was Maes Hughes, but he died. Riza Hawkeye seemed to understand him enough, but only as a military man, not as the man beneath the uniform. All his other subordinates were only sucking up to him. In his letters to Winry, it was the first time ever in his life when he admitted his true inner feelings. Unbeknownst to himself, he was falling in love with Winry for real.

Roy had relationships with other women in the past. But that was merely to satisfy his temporarily sexual lust as well as his loneliness. What he had with Winry was different. It was emotional attachment, and happiness. His behavior changed too. Everyone in the Central Headquarter noticed. He was smiling a lot more than smirking. Every time the phone rang, he would hum a romantic song instead of pick it up. Instead of doing his paperwork, he was busying writing letters. Often, he demanded privacy. He even forbade Hawkeye and Havoc to enter his office without knocking. And most shocking of all, he stopped talking about women and miniskirt.

But emotional attachment was emotional attachment. The real deal between him and the Fuhrer was having a physical, sexual relationship with Winry. The letters were sweet. Yet, if he wanted an extra star on his uniform, he must take Winry to the bed. He may be in love, but Roy never ceased his ambition to climb up to the top.

---x---x---

It was a busy day for Winry. Not only she had to help her grandmother run the automail shop, she had to take care of their vegetable garden. Pinako had granted her wish—to open a flower shop. But that meant more work. As Winry was taking care of the roses and lilies, she was not aware that a figure was watching her from afar. She was wearing a white t-top and a white skirt. With her smooth, long blonde hair and her milky-white skin, her outfit suited her well. And with the flowers in the background, she was indeed beautiful.

The figure walked closer to her. When Winry turned around, she found herself facing a tall military man in a black coat. It was Roy Mustang.

"Roy—I mean, Colonel Mustang. What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to hide her joy.

Normally, she would take this opportunity to ask about Ed and Al. But she didn't.

"I come to say goodbye," Roy replied, with some sadness in his eyes.

"Goodbye? What do you mean by that?" Winry was worried.

"There is an uprising at Lior. I have to go take care of it."

"How long will you be gone?"

"That will depend."

"What do you mean by that?"

Roy hesitated. "There might be a chance that I won't be back at all."

Winry was stunned. "You won't be back?"

"I can't tell you anymore than that. But there is something…there is something dangerous…"

"Are you telling me that you might die?" Winry interrupted.

Roy nodded. "I am a military man, Winry. I am a state alchemist. The state always comes first, even before my own life."

"But you said you might not come back…Is there a chance that you come back alive, is there?"

"That is up to you," Roy said, with his ungloved hand touching her cheek.

"Up to me?"

"Do you want me to come back to you? Do you love me?"

Winry wanted to answer, but she just couldn't respond. Roy silently looked at her, then he leaned down to kiss her. Winry dodged, he ended up kissed her on the jaw.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry." Winry began to walk away from him.

Roy ran to her. "Why, why can't you?" he demanded. "Don't you see your own feelings? Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"I'm not…I'm not torturing myself. What are you talking about?" Roy's demanding action scared her.

"Are you telling me that when you saw me it was not the happiest the moment in your life? Tell me!" Roy grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from running away, which was what Winry wanted to do. Realized that he was scaring her, Roy softened his tone. "Look at me in the eye, and tell me that you don't love me."

"I…I…" Winry tried to say the words "I don't love you", but she couldn't look at him in the eyes. She knew how she feels, but she was no able to admit it. Hell, what would happen if she did? She was like standing in front of a closed gate with an unknown future behind it. She feared to open it.

"You do, don't you?" Roy asked.

Winry remained silent. There were tears in her eyes. She broke down and sobbed. Her knees felt weak and she sank down. Roy caught her and held her tightly in his arms. Both of them ended up sitting on the ground. Winry cried against his chest.

"You…you…please, don't do this to me…I…I can't deny it anymore…I, I…yes, I do…I, do love you, Roy…" she said, looked at him in the eyes, in tears.

Roy looked at her. With his fingers gently wiped her tears away, he leaned to kiss her. This time, Winry did not dodge, but she quickly pulled away before Roy reached to her lips. She got up, while Roy remained on the ground.

"Death it is," Roy murmured. It was loud enough for Winry to hear. Roy slowly got up, and took out his silver watch.

"Here, keep this," he said, placed it in her hands. "Don't take it apart."

And he was gone.

---x---x---

_Roy…Roy…Roy…_

_I adore you…_

_Your unhappiness is my unhappiness…_

_My love for you is true, it's crystal clear…_

_I'm trying to be a better man…_

_I love me, don't you…_

_I can't live without you…_

_Look at me in the eye, and tell me that you don't love me…_

These words ran in Winry's mind over and over again. Tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Roy. Roy loved her, and she loved Roy. But why was she denying it? Because she was afraid. Then, what was she afraid about? That people would talk about it? That Ed would be angry at her? Or was it…

_Death it is…_

Roy was going to die. He would go to Lior, and not coming back. He would be killed in action. He chose to die, because of her. He gave her his silver watch. Ed never allowed her to go near his. But Roy placed it in righther hands, with his both hands. And he walked away…

Just like ten years ago, when her parents walked away. She was sleeping, and her father woke her with a kiss.

"Goodbye angel, mom and dad had to go. We'll be back before you know it."

Winry was too sleepy to realize that her parents are leaving. She just drifted back to sleep. Her parents walked out of the house, and never came back. But Roy could, only if she wanted to. Winry looked at the silver watch again. _Roy…Roy…_ She had lost enough of the ones she loved, hadn't she? Her mother, her father, Ed, Al. She couldn't lose anymore. _I can't lose Roy._ And she still had time. With that in mind, she got out of the bed, threw a coat over her nightdress and ran out of the house to the train station.

---x---x---

Roy Mustang was at the train station in Central City. All the soldiers had bordered. He was the last one.

"Colonel, we have to go," Havoc told him. He didn't get it. _Why is colonel standing there?_

"Colonel, it's time," Havoc said it again. But Roy continued to ignore him. He seemed to sunk in his own thoughts, a little too deeply.

"Get on the train, Havoc," Roy told him. "I'll be on soon."

"But Colonel…"

"When do I need to repeat myself?" Roy said with anger. "Go!"

"Yes sir!" Havoc saluted, and hopped on the train.

Roy continued to stand there. Was he waiting for something? Roy himself couldn't answer the question. He told Winry that he wouldn't be back. Did he mean it? Was he really going to lose his own life?

"Roy!" a voice cried from afar. Roy startled, and looked at the direction where the voice came from. It was Winry. She was wearing a long coat, unbuttoned, revealing her white nightgown. White, she always loved to wear white. She was running toward him. Two soldiers blocked her way.

"Miss, you can't go there!"

"Let me go! I have to go!"

"Let her go!" Roy ordered. The two soldiers recognized his voice, backed up.

"Winry," Roy walked up to her, then stopped. "You shouldn't be here."

"Roy, come back."

"What?" he was a little confused.

"Come back, Roy, alive. Come back to me," Winry's voice was shaking. She took out the silver watch and placed it in his hands. "Here, this is yours. Take it, you can give it to me when you come back. I'll wait for you."

Roy just stood there. Winry couldn't hold it any longer. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. She broke away to catch her breath. The soldiers who were watching from the windows whistled and howled. Roy took the glove off his hand to touch her cheek.

"I'll come back to you, I promise," he said. "Wait for me at the place where I saw you in Resembool. I'll be there five weeks from today."

After stared at her face for a long moment, a soldier ran up to him. "Sir, the train is starting to leave."

Roy nodded, let go of Winry and turned his heels. Winry tried her best to hold her tears. She watched until the train disappeared from the sight. Then, she sank on the ground, weeping. Meanwhile, Roy was sitting on the train, looking out from the window. Was he looking at Winry? Perhaps he did not notice, but there were tears in his eyes.

Four months earlier, Winry was on the train heading down to Resembool while Roy was watching her leaving from the station.


	9. Chapter 8: The Night

Chapter 8

Winry sat quietly under the oak tree. She was waiting. Five weeks, he said. He should be here any minute. Every second was like a thousand years. Dressed in a light blue sundress with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, Winry hoped that she looked her best. She wanted Roy to see her in the most beautiful way. Another minute passed by, where was he? He promised her that he will be back alive. He promised her that he will come back to her. Maybe he was just late. Perhaps the train was delayed due to the weather. As long as he was all right…

Roy should be all right. He wrote to her during his five-weeks at Lior. He did not reveal any military matters. The letters were short. But their only purpose was to tell Winry that he is alive and well. He also told Winry not to bother to write to him. Winry understood. It was a civil war in the east. Roy had important issues to take care of. It was not a time for romance. Sooner the war is over the better.

Winry looked up at the sun. It was so bright. A beautiful sunny day. She really hoped that she won't receive a letter that tells her Roy is dead in such a beautiful day. When she looked down, she saw something from afar. Was it Roy? The figure came closer. And it was Roy! Winry jumped up and down with joy. She ran to him quickly as a bunny and hopped right into his arms. Buried her face in his shoulder, she sobbed. Roy held her tightly in his embrace, so tight as if his was holding his dear life. After holding each other for a long moment, they separated.

"What are you crying about," Roy asked. "I told you I'll be back. A military man keeps his words."

"I know, but you are just a few minutes late. You scared me, I thought you are…"

"If anything happened to me, you should already know. Nothing happened to me. See," he took her hand, unbuttoned his military jacket and his white cotton shirt, placed her hand against his bear chest. "Feel it, it's pounding, hard. I'm here."

Winry's eyes filled with tears of joy. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. Roy kissed her back, with his tongue into her mouth. After teased her tongue with his, they broke apart to catch their breath. Winry leaned against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, not letting go. The two held each other under the oak tree. They stayed like that for a long time.

---x---x---

The sun was setting. Winry and Roy remained under the oak tree. The two talked, laughed, teased each other. They just wanted to be together. Winry was lying against Roy. They were observing the sunset. Roy wanted to go back to the house at first. It's getting chilly, he told her. But Winry insisted that Roy should see the sunset and the moonlight at Resembool. Now, Roy knew why.

Things were different in the city. The sky was mostly covered up by the atmosphere. One can hardly see a clear sky. Here, at the countryside, the setting sun was red, with colorful surroundings. Then, it was night. The sky was dark and clear with the diamond-like stars and a shining moon. Watching such beautiful scene, Roy forgot about his duties and worries in the military and enjoyed himself with this view. And with Winry at his side, for the first time ever in his life, Roy felt true happiness.

It was a little cold at night. Winry was felt chilly at first. But she found warmth in Roy's arms. In his embrace, she pointed out the stars in the sky and told Roy the stories about them.

"When I was young, my mother told me about this lady who was searching for the man she loves. Her love disappeared suddenly, no one knew why. The lady was desperate to find him. She searched day and night. But it was too dark at night, so she cried. Her tears turned into diamonds, then into stars. So, at night, when the sun disappeared, the stars would shine and give her the light to search for her love."

"Did she find him?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. Mom never finished the story," Winry said. _Mom died in Ishabal War. She told me she would finish the story when she came back._

"I'm sure she found him," Roy said.

"Maybe. Then why the stars are still here? I mean, if she found him, then the stars won't be needed."

"Perhaps they are shining as a guide for other lost lovers."

"Maybe."

Roy chuckled. "Winry, the stars are just energy and atmospheres…"

"Roy! Can we put science aside from now?"

"Aren't you an automail mechanic? You should believe in science."

"I know, but once a while, I just want use my imagination to…to romanticize everything. Make everything the way I want to. When I'm think about science, it's all reality," she looked at him. Roy didn't seem to understand. "You alchemists, it's always math and science."

"Don't say something like that. Alchemists are humans too. Don't you remember that I told you I was once a boy growing up in the countryside? I used to enjoy the storytellings too."

"Like what?"

Roy paused. "When I was a kid, I used to believe that there is a wonderland below the earth where I can do whatever I want. My father was hard on me. I wanted freedom from his tyranny. So one night, I decided I had enough of his controlling. I climbed out from the window. With a shovel, I began to dig not so far from my house. I dug the whole night. I dug deeper and deeper, there was nothing. There was no wonderland. The next morning my father found me. He gave me a good beating. Here," Roy pulled up his sleeve and show Winry his scar. "Every time I see it, I remind myself, there is no such thing as wonderland. Everything on earth is nature."

"So, you stopped imagining since then…"

"You can say that."

"No, I don't think so."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Winry placed her hand against his chest. "Deep downinside, you are still that boy who is searching for your wonderland. You told me that you want to be the Fuhrer and one day make a peaceful world where there is no war. That peaceful world you want to make is your wonderland. You still searching for it."

Roy laughed. "And you are still that girl who is searching for your lover under the stars."

"Nope, cause I already found him." Winry looked deeply in his eyes. Her lips brushed against his.

---x---x---

Winry and Roy went back to the house. It was midnight. Winry started to get sleepy. Roy entered the house quietly, as if he was afraid to be discovered by someone.

"Relax," Winry told him. "Granny Pinako isn't here. She went to visit a friend of hers at Rush Valley."

"So, there is just the two of us," Roy smirked, showing his infamous charm.

"Well, the sofa is not big enough for you. Granny does not like anyone sleeping in her bed. There is my bedroom with one bed. But it is big enough for both of us."

"Are you saying…"

"Stay, stay with me for a night," Winry took Roy's hand.

"Are you sure?" Roy was somewhat concerned. He was supposed to be the one suggesting spending the night together. He was supposed to take Winry to bed. Now it was the opposite. Winry was taking him to bed.

"Yeah, of course. I love you Roy. And you love me, right?"

"Yeah, but you are ready for something like this?"

"Roy, I'm seventeen. I know what I'm doing." She kissed him, and grabbed him. "Come on, or I'll fell asleep before we begin."

Roy laughed at that. He ran upstairs to her bedroom with her. He swept her up in his arm and carried her to the bed.

---x---x---

It was morning. Roy woke up and found Winry lying besides him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He had slept with other women before, but this time it was different. It was not just about passion and sexual lusts. Somehow, it just felt right. He was quite surprised that Winry went through all this with such confident. She wasn't shy when she undressed herself in front of him. She had her back to him, and slipped the dress off. Then she turned around and began to undress him. Where did all the confident come from? She knew what she's doing. And she was a virgin.

Before he took her, he warned her about the pain. Winry told him and she knew. When he took her, she did gasped in pain. In fact, she even sobbed a little. Roy softly apologized and kissed her tears away. The caress of her creamy skin, the stroke of her silky hair…it was his best night.

Winry was awoke. She was a little freaked when she found Roy at her side. After all, it was her first time spending the night with a grown man.

"Easy," Roy said, stroking her arm. "It's just me."

"Sorry," Winry apologized. "I was just a little, excited, that's all."

"More excited that you were last night?"

"Well…" before she could finish, Roy went on top of her and began to caress her skin with his lips.

"Stop, stop!" Winry cried, giggling. "That tickles! Stop!"

"What, you liked it last night!"

"Was I good last night?" Winry asked, blushed a little.

"You seemed to have a lot of confidence, especially for a young virgin."

"Well, I was doing it with you. I don't know where that confidence came from, but everything just seemed right."

"That's exactly how I feel. You read my mind, don't you," he leaned down and kissed her.

Then Roylied down besides her. Letting out a sigh, he murmured, "Being with you, it actually frightens me a little."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The equivalent exchange."

"What does alchemy have to do with me?"

"I'm thinking, 'what did I do, what have I sacrificed that now I have a great blessing like you?' Or is it something that I will sacrifice? Whatever it is, it must have a great value."

"You alchemists, always think about equivalent trade," Winry teased. "I never get alchemy, especially the transmutation circle."

"Well, let me show you," Roy lifted up the sheets, revealed Winry's long, skinning legs. He placed his finger on her thigh, and began to draw a transmutation circle.

"First, you draw a transmutation circle. There are many different ones, and the one I'm drawing is the transmutation circle of fire. Once it's drawn…"

Winry pulled her leg away from him. "Don't! You'll set me on fire!"

"Relax, silly," Roy laughed. "If I really want to set you on fire, I would dig my nails deep in your skin. I have to actually draw it to make it work."

"I know that!"

"No you don't!"

"Stop teasing me!"

Roy responded that with a kiss. The two made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

---x---x---

"Do you have to go?" Winry asked, disappointed. All her beloved ones had to go.

"I wish I could stay, but I got work to do," Roy told her. Winry helped him buttoned up his military jacket. She never dressed a man before. And she found it fun, especially that she was dressing Roy in his military uniform. It reminded of her the musical play she saw back in Central City, "Come What May". When that rich man's daughter bade her soldier lover goodbye, she was buttoning his uniform. Now she was buttoning Roy's.

"When you are with me, do you, sometimes, think about the play 'Come What May'?"

"Now that you mention it, I do, kind of."

"I'm not a rich man's daughter, though. I'm just an automail mechanic. You are not a penniless soldier. You are already a successful colonel."

"We are better than that couple in the play. Now, don't tell me next time I come back you would be dying."

"Dying? I'm too young to die!" Playfully, she slapped his shoulder. Then she leaned against his chest. "But you are coming back, are you?"

"Of course," he looked deeply in her eyes. "You think I would leave you here? We'll be happily ever after."

Winry held Roy tightly against her. Softly, she hummed the song "Come What May". And Roy began to hum along with her. After the song ended, Roy realized he must go.

"Winry, I have to go."

Winry unhappily separated from him. "Go, then. I'll wait for you, until my dying day."

Roy looked at her again. He found it so difficult to even step away from her. "I'll write to you."

"And I'll reply."

Roy nodded, and turned his heels. He did not look back, because if he did, he would run back to her. Winry did not want to watch him leave either. She ran upstairs to her room, and cried in her bed.

* * *

**Author's note**: I did not describe the scene of their night together because I'm not comfortable with writing lemons. Review pleaz! This is my first time writing a romantic scene! 


	10. Chapter 9: The Evident Letter

Chapter 9

_My dearest Roy,_

_You are only gone for one day, but it seems like an eternity to me. I understand that you have important military duties to attend. Yet, it still breaks my heart that you have to leave me. When are you coming back? I hope soon._

_Two nights ago, it was the most significant night of my life. Before, I always thought being with a man is scary. My grandmother told me many times that first time will be beyond painful. There are other people who told me that too. But they are wrong. It was not painful at all, it was beautiful, it was a true pleasure. I feel like a real woman. Every woman only has one chance to sacrifice her virginity. And I sacrificed it to you. I hope this sacrifice will be worth it (in your words, the equivalent exchange)._

_What are you doing right now? Do you miss me, like the way I miss you? Now that you are gone, it feels really lonely here. For this entire day, I sat under that oak tree, thinking nothing else but you. Last night, I looked at the stars, they were shinier than ever, as if they wanted to serve as a guide that would lead me to you. I wish that you and I will be together sooner than I think, and with you, happiness shall never cease. You are my wonderland, you are my life._

_Come back to me soon. I'm willing to hold you against my heart._

_Kiss you a thousand times,_

_Winry._

---x---x---

Roy smirked after he read the letter. He threw it on his desk, leaned back against his chair.

"Success!" he shouted.


	11. Chapter 10: Break it with Her

Chapter 10

Fuhrer Bradley King stared at the letter right in front of him. He was silent, which was to Roy's surprise and disappointment. Finally, the Fuhrer spoke.

"So, you took her," he murmured.

"Yes, sir," Roy replied.

"How was she?" the Fuhrer asked.

"Great, sir," Roy was a little hesitating while answering that.

"Colonel, there is something I want to ask you. Please answer me honestly. Are you in love with her?"

"Sir?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"I…I…" For some reason, Roy just couldn't answer that. Fell in love with a woman, it never happened to him, ever! But Winry, she was different from other women, or was she? Being with her, it was not as the same with other women. Her touch, her breathe, her scent—they were every where.

"Colonel, when I told you to seduce her, I meant seduce her, not love her. Have you forgot that you are a man?"

"I don't understand what do you mean by that, sir."

"Let me put it this way. We are men. Sometimes, we have sexual lusts. We want women, touch them or fuck them. But never fall in love with them. If we do, we would lose our consciousness. We would be blind while making choices. We would be their prey. Do you understand me, Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Sir, I am not in love with her," Roy responded, his voice somewhat shaking.

"Then break it with her."

"What?"

"Break it with her, and you'll get your extra star," Fuhrer stared at Roy's confusing face. "Colonel, just hear me out. If you want to be a general, you have to be able to act as one. A general is a superior with great responsibility. The state comes first, then it is his superiors, then it's his subordinates, then it's himself. If the man right in front of me is a man who always think about a chick back in the countryside, I'm not sure he would be able to take the responsibility."

"Sir, I don't see how…"

"What's more important to you, Colonel Mustang? Her or the state?"

"The state, of course. The state always comes first in my life, no matter what."

"Then prove it to me. Break it with her. Leave her. Then, you'll get your promotion. Do you understand me?"

"Sir!" Roy saluted. His heart was filled with grieves and disappointments.

"You are dismissed!" Fuhrer told him.

As Roy was about to leave his office, the Fuhrer said to him, "Don't be too hard on yourself, Flame Alchemist. Remember, she is just a girl that a man can find anywhere on earth. Nothing important, right?"

Roy nodded, exited the office.

---x---x---

Sitting in a bar, Roy continuously smoked and drank. He was confused. Why did he involve with Winry the first place? He did it for the promotion, of course. He told the Fuhrer that he would make Winry willingly to sleep with him. Willingly…Winry did indeed willingly had sex with him. In fact, she was the one who brought it up. Did she willingly give in to him, or did he willingly give in to her? Whatever. But he never intended to love her. Winry was just his pawn to climb up to the top. Then, why was it so difficult for him when the Fuhrer asked him to leave her? Frustrated, Roy drank his sixth cup of beer.

"Hey colonel," a blonde man took the seat next to him. It was Havoc. "How was your day?"

"Good. Very Good. Excellent." Roy was completely drunk.

"You know, Therese is available tonight. She has a friend who is also free. What do you say, wanna play tonight?"

"You still with Therese?" Roy asked.

"Well, yeah! The girl is a great prize," Havoc lowered his voice. "Her body, God, she is a goddess! Unbelievable!"

"Are you still with her," Roy laughed drunkenly. "You still…still with her…Havoc, my man, let me tell you, she is not worth it…Do you know that she slept with me? That only makes her look better…we are men, good Havoc, we are men…the state comes first, then the superior, then the subordinates, then us. But women! They are just our sexual appetite at home!"

He said it a little too loud. Some female customers of the bar gave him glares and disapproving looks. The waitresses stayed away from him.

"Colonel, I think you are drunk," Havoc said with concern.

"No, not drunk at all…I'm all conscious…you know, those women, the ones with vagina…they are the ones who make us unconscious…they screw us with their sexy…sexuality…then they use us…they are the predators…we are the preys…"

"Colonel, come on, let's go," Havoc pulled him up.

"NO! I can drink! I'm a man!" Before he could say another word, he passed out.

---x---x---

Roy lied on his bed with a headache. Before he could say anything, he saw something, or he thought he saw something. A female figure. Milky skin, long blond silky hair, bright blue eyes, long legs, slim body, wearing a white sundress.Was it Winry? The figure finally came right in front of his eyes. It wasn't Winry.

"Colonel, you are awake," she told him.

Roy looked around. Everything was a blur. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. It was not his home. Everything looked white.

"Where…where am I?" he asked.

"You are in a hospital. Lt. Havoc brought you in last night. You were unconscious in the bar. You were drunk."

Roy said nothing more. He just waited for the nurse to leave. Quietly, he sank into his deep thoughts. _Fell in love with Winry…Fell in love with Winry…Winry or the state…The state always comes first…always comes first…sacrifice…equivalent trade…_

The thoughts were like stones that piled up in his head, giving him headaches. Should he break it with Winry? He never intended to stay with her. His passionate words in his letters were only used to attract her. And she fell for it. These words, were they just used to serve as a trap or did he really meant them? Being with Winry, how could it be different from being with other women? And why couldn't he break it with her?

Seduce Winry and be promoted…well, he got the written evidence that Winry slept with him. Now, he had to leave her in order to get his extra star. How should he leave her? Write her a letter, or go down to Resembool and tell her in person? How would she react? Does it even matter if she gone hysterical or broke down to tears?

_No!_ Roy thought. _I don't love her. I never intended to. I shouldn't. Fall in love with a woman, that'll make me weak. I won't be able to focus on my military duties. I will be thinking about her all the time…And I would actually turn down a promotion just for the sake of a woman? I would be a laugh-stock... _

Roy made up his mind: he will go down to Resembool and tell Winry that he is over with her.

---x---x---

Winry was sitting quietly in the front porch. It had been three weeks since Roy left. She wrote to Roy many times. To her surprise, Roy did not reply. She became concerned. _Did something happen to him? Was he called on some military mission? No, if so, he would tell me._ She waited, but no word from Roy. Winry was so worried that she wanted to go to Central City to see him. But she didn't, because of her health. For some reason, she was somewhat ill lately. She was dizzy most of the time. She felt pain in her belly. She often skipped her meals. She didn't know why. She did not bother to see a doctor, because she thought it was not serious. The sickness comes and goes away, as usual.

Reading an automail magazine, Winry tried not to think about Roy. But she couldn't help it. Would Roy really come back to Resembool? He told her that he will. He wouldn't lie to her. After all, he loved her, or at least, Winry believed it so. While struggling with the thoughts of Roy, the sickness came to her again. She wanted to vomit. Quickly, she ran into the house and threw up in the toilet. What's happening to her?

After cleaned herself up, she decided to take some fresh air. When she came to the living room, she surprisingly found Roy standing right in front of her. At first, she thought she was dreaming.

"Roy?" she asked meekly. Slowly, she strolled up to him, and touched his face with her hand. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, who else could I be," Roy sounded rather annoyed.

"You didn't reply my letters, I thought something happened to you."

"It's military matter. The state comes first, then the superiors, then the subordinates, then myself…" he turned around and looked at her. "Then you."

Winry looked strangely at him. "What are you saying?"

Roy stared at her. He walked up to her, stroking her face with his ungloved hand. Then, suddenly, he sank down to his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting his head against her chest, he held her tightly as if it would be the last time.

"My angel, my sweet…I'm afraid…I'm afraid…"

"You acting like you won't see me again after this," Winry laughed, trying to hide her uneasiness.

"Yes, in fact," Roy got up and turned his back to her. "I won't be seeing you anymore."

"Why? You going on a mission?"

"Well," Roy sounded careless. "It's been five months. We wrote to each other. We slept together. We found happiness with each other. It's just like that musical play. Now, I think it's time to drop the curtain."

"Are you saying…that you don't want to be with me anymore?" Winry asked, her voice shaking.

"Now that you figured it out, I don't need to say anything else."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"I never loved you in the first place," Roy laughed, made Winry look ridiculous.

"You mean, all those words, all those passions, they…are fake?" Winry felt her body is falling apart.

"They were just words I copied from some romantic novels."

Winry was speechless. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because, I'm a man," Roy said, looked at her, lacked of emotion. "Men are predators. Women are their preys. Sometimes, it's just great to see the preys willingly to step into the traps themselves."

"I…I thought you loved me…" Winry was stunned. "Boy, you really have me fooled…you, you just a liar…you, liar!" Winry flew to him and threw her fists at him. Roy grabbed her shoulders and slapped her right across the face. Winry was froze by his action. There had been some bullies in the past who threatened her or said nasty words to her. But this was the first time that any man had actually hit her. Roy took this chance and shoved her on the floor.

Lying on the floor, Winry did not move. She could hear him walking closer to her. Was he going to kill her? She wished that he would. The pain and the suffering would end along with humiliation. Roy knelt down and pulled her head up by her hair.

"Are you going to kill me?" Winry asked, frightened.

"I will, if you dare to tell anyone about this. I will kill you, along with _him_!" With that said, he dropped her and left the house. Winry remained on the floor, sobbing. Roy could hear her. In fact, he could hear her even he was already miles away. His hands were shaking. Roy did not say a word. He just went down to the train station and returned to Central City. When he was at his office, he realized that his hands were hurting. He took off his gloves, and found marks on his palms. Perhaps he was making tight fists on his way back, so tight that the nails dug into his flesh. It hurt. Good, because it did help him feel better.

---x---x---

Hours went by, but Winry was still shaking. She was not well. She was scared, humiliated, hurt. She was afraid that Roy may enter her house any minute and shot her or set her on fire. She was played by this man whom she knew was a womanizer. How could she be so foolish to believe that he actually loved her. And how could she face Ed? And Al? She was in pain. She was not sure it was the result of heartbreak or it was her stomach. But she was in pain.

The door suddenly flew open. Winry startled.

"Winry, we're back!" A voice filled with joy cried out. It was Ed and Al. They came back to Resembool.

"Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked. "Winry, are you home?"

Hearing Al's voice, Winry tried to calm herself. She wanted to get up, but a sharp pain reflected when she moved. She nearly cried out.

"Ed, Al! I'm here!" she said weakly, tried to act as if nothing happened.

When Ed ran into the living room, he found Winry on the floor. He was shocked.

"Winry, what happened?"

"I'm…I'm fined Ed. Just got tired. Had a long day. I want to sit and relax. So…did you broke my precious automail again?"

Before Ed could answer, the door flew open. Winry gasped in fear.

"Is there someone at the door?" she asked, almost whispering.

"I'll go look," Alphonse said, went to the door. "It's just the wind."

"Yeah, you left the door open," Ed told her. Winry nodded. Then she shrieked.

"What's the matter Winry," Ed asked, worried. Somethings was wrong, he had noticed. Her eyes were red. Her face was pale. Her lips were shaking.

"There is no one at the door," Al said.

"No, it's not that…I'm bleeding!" Then the Elric brothers noticed. A stream of blood flowed out between her legs.

"Al! Get a doctor!" Ed shouted at the giant armor. He lifted Winry in his arm and carried her to the bed. In the agony of pain, Winry was screaming, out of pain and fear.

The doctor arrived, examined Winry. He asked her some questions. Winry gave him some replies. Her voice was low as a mosquito. Her eyes were blank. The doctor turned to Ed.

"There is something I have to ask you," he said to him. "Did you know that she was pregnant?"

"No.." Ed was stunned, so was Al. "How could she be pregnant?"

"You must understand, even you did use protection…"

"Hey, it wasn't me! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Then someone did. Miss Rockbell had a miscarriage."


	12. Chapter 11: The Fuhrer's Letter to Ed

Chapter 11

_Fullmetal Alchemist,_

_I have heard that your dear friend and automail mechanic, Miss Winry Rockbell had a mental break down. I know that you worry deeply about her. The cause of her suffering, is nothing else but being abandoned harshly by her lover, the Flame Alchemist Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang. You may find this hard to believe, but this is the letter written from her to the Flame Alchemist. The Flame Alchemist had shown it to me while bragging about it. I'm deeply sorry about this, but I thought that you should know._

_Fuhrer King Bradley._


	13. Chapter 12: Fullmetal vs Flame

Chapter 12

Ed sat in silence. His clutched the letter in his shaking hand. _Winry and Mustang? How could it be? And how could Winry not tell me anything about it?_ Ed was angry, upset and hurt. Mustang had done things that upset him in the past, such as calling him short, sending him to evil missions or using him as card to get promotion. But seducing Winry, he really crossed the line. This was unforgivable.

Al wanted to say something, but he did not know what to say. "Brother…"

"Drop it," Ed said coldly.

"Brother, I think…"

"I said drop it!" Ed yelled, holding back his sob. Was it out of guilt? He was not able to protect his best friend from his commanding officer's sexual lusts. Winry had a miscarriage. She was suffering from both physical and emotional pain. What should he tell Aunt Pinako? Aunt Pinako had not yet returned from Rush Valley. How would she react when she was told that her beloved, precious granddaughter was once pregnant by a man who was nearly double of her age? He did not dare to think…

"Maybe we should talk to Winry," Al suggested.

"Talk to her about what?" Ed said. His voice was filled with pain. "About her night with that bastard? About how she was having an affair with him behind my back? About…"

"Shhh! Brother, Winry can hear us."

That quieted Ed down. He slammed the letter from Fuhrer Bradly against the table. Then, he went upstairs to Winry's room. She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had no yet said a word since the doctor left. Pregnant? She was pregnant? She could hardly believe that once there was a life living in her womb. That life was created by her and Roy Mustang. It contained her blood, and Roy's. She had heard Ed's angry voice from downstairs. _So he knows…_

The door opened, Ed walked in. He took a chair and sat besides her bed. He was about to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. And finally, Winry spoke up.

"So, you know," she said weakly.

"You can say that," Ed replied.

"How much do you know?"

"How much do I need to know?" Ed asked her. "Tell me, tell me it isn't true. You did not…you would never…"

"I did."

"You slept with that bastard? You actually let him touch you?" Ed's words were like daggers stabbing Winry. "You know what kind of a person he is! You actually think he loves you? Dear God, how stupid can you be?"

"I was a fool, I know," Winry whispered. "I was lonely…and he was there…he looked at me in the eye, and told me that he loves me…I believed him."

"How could you not tell me?" Ed asked. It was a stupid question, actually. He was not there the whole time. Winry hardly knew where he was. How was Winry able to tell him?

"Like you always tell me everything."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Winry said in monotone. Her eyes were blank. She looked like as if she lost her soul.

"What are you trying to tell me? Did you just do this to get back at me?" Ed asked angrily.

"No, why would I try to get back at you? I told you, I thought it was love. I had no one. I was lonely."

"You had no one? You have me, you have Al. I'm here. I'm here for you whenever you need me. I'm…"

"Ed, get out!" Winry suddenly sat up, shouted. "Get out of sight!"

Ed stood up, looking at her, unable to understand her. He quietly turned around and left. Winry heard the door shut behind him. She sobbed against her pillow.

Ed went straight down stairs. He looked at Al, then he walked toward the door.

"Al, I want you to stay here and take care of Winry," he told him, without looking back.

"Where are you going?" Al asked, worried.

"Central City."

"No, you can't…" knowing his brother's hot temper, Al feared for the worst. "You are not thinking about kill…"

"I'm not going to kill him, it would be too easy for him. I'm going to beat the shit of him, tell him about Winry, and drag him all the way here to make him take his responsibilities." Then he turned around, looking sternly at Al. "Make sure Winry is all right. When Aunt Pinako comes back, just tell her that Winry had an accident and she is ill."

---x---x---

Roy Mustang sat in his desk, staring at the star in his hand. The Fuhrer did keep his words. He got it. The extra star. He was now General Roy Mustang. He had waited for this day for too long. But he was not happy. For some reason, every time he looked at that star, he thought about Winry. Her eyes, her lips, her touch, her voice, her words, her sobs. The scene when he shoved her on the ground kept on replaying in his mind. He had to admit, he hated himself for what he did.

It was unforgivable. He couldn't explain why he hurt her the way he did. He actually hit her. Never in his life had he ever beat a woman before. More he thought about it, more torturing he became. He opened his drawer, then threw the star in, and shut the drawer, forever. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said. It was Lt. Hawkeye.

"General, I have something—" before she could finish, Breda and Havoc rushed in.

"Col—I mean General, I can't believe it! You are a general now!" Havoc cried in joy. Roy only frowned. He did not feel like to celebrate. Before Breda opened his mouth, Roy told him, "That's enough. If you have nothing important to tell me, then leave!"

"Sir," Hawkeye said, giving Havoc and Breda glares. "For the upcoming assessment, Edward requested a mock battle."

"Yeah?" Roy sensed something. Inside, he was uneasy. But he remained calm from the outside.

"And he chose you as rival."

"He chose me?" Roy nearly dropped his pen on the floor. _Fullmetal wants to battle with me. What is he up to? Could it be that he knows…_

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye replied. She noticed that Roy was not feeling well. But Breda and Havoc didn't.

"He probably picked up another homeless animal on the street, wanting General to take care of it," Havoc joked.

"Knowing Edward, you never know what comes up in his mind," Breda said.

"Are you going to accept the request?" Hawkeye asked him.

"I don't think General should," Havoc said. "It's all his childish play. General got his serious works…"

"Tell the Fuhrer that I accept Fullmetal's challenge," Roy interrupted. All three of his subordinates' eyes widened in surprise. They thought he would turn it down.

"Are…you sure?" Hawkeye asked him.

"Of course. He wants to challenge me. Let's see what he got."

---x---x---

Ed and Roy. The Fullmetal Alchemist faced the Flame Alchemist. Other soldiers and state alchemists may think it's just another mock battle between two state alchemists. Little could've they the consequences.

Ed stared at Roy. His eyes filled with hate and anger. He wanted to kill him, but he wouldn't. He would defeat him, he would punch his face hard. Then he would tell him about Winry's miscarriage. He wanted Roy to live with shame and embarrassment. That would be much worse than death. Roy looked at Ed. Seeing the fury in his eyes, Roy could guess that Ed knows about everything between him and Winry. Things would not be pretty. He closed his eyes, he saw Winry's face. He may have left Winry, but Winry's image would always haunt him, probably for the rest of his life.

"Ready!" the announcer announced in the center of arena. "Begin!" With that, he ran out of the arena.

Ed transmuted his automail into a sharp blade. He ran to Roy and attempted to stab him. Roy just simply snapped his finger with his gloved hand. The fire exploded. Ed jumped away. When the smoke was cleared, Ed was nowhere seen. Where did he go? Roy looked around, but then, the image of Winry flashed in his mind again. He could almost feel her soft skin and her silky hair. Roy shook his head and cleared her image from his mind. Then he realized that Ed was stabbing him from the behind.

Roy turned around and snapped his finger again. Ed didn't dodge or even run. Instead, he launched toward him, which shocked the audience. The explosion blew against him, but he did not back down. He was hurt, but he didn't seemed to care. He stabbed his blade toward Roy. He stopped suddenly before the blade reached his flesh. However, to the shock of his own, Roy grabbed his automail blade and stabbed it into his chest. Everyone was stunned.

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, fell down. He lied on the ground with blood flowing from his chest.

"Get a doctor!" Havoc, watching among the audience, shouted.

"Arrest the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The Fuhrer ordered. Two soldiers ran to Ed. But before they grabbed him, Roy told them to back down.

"Leave him, I took the blade…and stabbed myself…it wasn't him…"

Ed looked at Roy with disbelief. "Why?" he asked him, not sure if he was referring to Winry or to Roy's action.

"Because…because I can't live without her." That was Roy's reply.

"Then why did you leave her?" Ed asked him.

"Come here," Roy told him. "I'll tell you everything…."

Ed bended down, leaned close to him.

"I never…never intended to love her…but love her I did…I once said life will be meaningless without her…now without her, my life is unworthy to live…" then, Roy reached into his military jacket and took out a stack of letters. "Read these carefully…they are from the Fuhrer…you'll know…that both of us are his pawns…his creatures…he was the one who told me…to…do this to her…and I suppose that he was the one who told you…about me and her…She made her sacrifices for me...but when it was my turn to pay my sacrifice for her...I didn't...now this is the price I shall pay."

Ed nodded. He was speechless.

"Don't just stand here, Fullmetal…go to her…tell her that you love her…I can see it in your eyes…you are her hope…she loves you…"

"How could you know?" Ed asked.

"Because she told me…" Roy looked away from him. "Don't be angry at her…I'm the predator…she is the victim…tell her that now I'm gone…she doesn't have to suffer anymore…I heard that she is ill…"

"She had a miscarriage," Ed told him. It was cruel. Ed himself wasn't even sure if he told him just to hurt him or that he deserves to know because he was the father. "It was yours, I assume."

Roy stared blankly to the above. The scene when he shoved Winry on the floor flashed before his eyes. "Yeah…it was mine…but I didn't know…" With that said, Roy closed his eyes and breathed his last.

The soldiers gathered around them. They saluted to the Flame Alchemist. Later when Roy was buried, he was promoted again, two ranks up. But he would never live to see it.

---x---x---

Winry lied in her bed with Al, Pinako and her neighbor friend Nelly around her. Al did not tell Pinako the truth. He told her that Winry fell from the roof when she was trying to save a cat from falling. He was not so sure that Pinako would buy it. Pinako did not say a word. Winry's condition was all that mattered to her.

Ed had not yet returned. Her mind was wandering through her past. She was once an innocent child, who just wanted to play. She had two childhood friends, Ed and Al. They were like her brothers. Then, her parents were killed in the Ishbal War. She lost two people whom loved her dearly. But that was not the worst. On one fateful day, Ed and Al tried to revive their dead mother through human transmutation. Not only they failed, but Ed lost his limbs and Al lost his body. That fateful day had taken Ed away from her. Yet, in another sense, it brought her and Ed closer than ever, because Ed's automail was made by her. Ed was part of her. And she was part of him.

She loved Ed, of course. Not as a brother, but as a grown-up boy. She wanted Ed to stay at Resembool and marry her. But Ed just kept himself away from her, physically and emotionally. She felt so alone. Then there was Roy, a man who claimed that he loves her. She did not believe him. She did not want to believe him. But how did she ended up fell in love with him and carried his child? Because she wanted to be loved. Because she wanted to be cared. She found attachment on Roy. At the same time, she was completely forgot that this man was not only a womanizer, but also a deceiver. She was used to fulfill his sexual pleasure.

And what about her child? How did she felt when she was told that she had a miscarriage? She never knew the answer to that. Pinako did once taught her the consequence of having sex. She was blinded by the passion that she forgot about the possible consequences. She did not know that she was pregnant. She did not had the chance to enjoy the pleasure of having a life growing inside her. Perhaps that was why she did not feel any sorrow of losing the child. Why did she lose her baby? In the words of those religious people of the East, God had taken the child away because it was conceived by a sinner (**NOTE: this is fictional. I'm talking about the point of view of fictional characters. This is not about any religion in the real life.**) In the words of scientists, Roy had shove her too hard and the force he imposed on her caused her to lose the child. Whatever the explanation was, it didn't matter to her.

So, how would she live her life? She couldn't face her grandmother. She couldn't face Ed, who now hated her. She couldn't face Al. She was ashamed, embarrassed, hurt. She thought about Roy. If his passionate words were just lies, then what were the truths? Could it be that there is not such thing as true love in this world? Every man is a liar? And she thought about herself. If her love for Ed was real, then why did she fell for Roy? In a way, she had deceived Ed as well. If life was all just a lie, then what was the point of living in it?

Since Ed went to Central to face Roy, Winry hadn't eat much. She had lost a lot of blood through miscarriage. Now that her will to live was gone. To summarize it all, she was wasting away. But she did not die, not yet, because she was waiting for someone. She had waited for him for nearly four years. Now, she was waiting for him for the last time. _Ed, where are you? Ed I miss you, come back…_

Ed was on his way back to Resembool. Because Roy admitted that he stabbed himself with the blade, Ed was not to blame. The military did not give him much trouble. The Fuhrer, or the Homonculus Pride, did not arrest him. The Flame Alchemist always knew too much. One of his threats was gone, just like his best friend, General Maes Hughes. As for Ed, he decided to let other Homonculi to take care him, sooner or later.

Ed was rushing back to Resembool. Roy's words had awaken him. He realized that all this time, he loved no one else but Winry. And Winry loved him. But he was blinded from the truth. Maybe he just wanted to protect her from danger. His life was too dangerous, and he did not want to involve her in it.

If this was in a romantic play, then Ed would make it back in time and Winry would hear his words of love. However, sadly, they were living in a world of science. Scientifically, the train could not travel as fast, and Winry did not have much time. She died right at the moment when Ed stepped into her room. Ed shouted the words "I love you" to her. Did she hear it? No one knew…

Months ago, when she was watching the musical play "Come What May" in Central City, she had wished that Ed would confess his feelings to her while she was dying. Now, her wish was granted. When she was buried, those who attended her funeral later reported that they heard singing from the above:

_Where do we go from here?_

_This isn't where we intended to be_

_How do we keep all our passions alive,_

_As we used to do?_

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling_

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

_Why are you at my side?_

_How can I be any use to you now?_

_Give me a chance and I'll let you see how_

_Nothing has changed_

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is not the final chapter. Wait for it.


	14. Epilogue: The End of Everything

Epilogue

Fuhrer King Bradley, the Homunculus Pride, was at the top of his joy. He did it. The Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist. The Flame Alchemist was gone. The Fullmetal Alchemist would be taken down, sooner or later. Dante would be so proud of him.

Yet, things did not come out as he expected. Just as he thought that no one would expect his involvement in the drama between the two state alchemists, he found every military personnel gave him glares and the looks of disgusts at the military headquarter. The Fuhrer kept his dignity. He pretended not to notice, until he found copies of the front page of newspaper stapled on the wall everywhere:

**Fuhrer King Bradley's Involvement in Sex Scandal**

_**General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, 28, was ordered by the Fuhrer to seduce a teenager, which resulted the death of both. The Flame Alchemist died from suicide. The young teen died from miscarriage.**_

Angered, the Fuhrer torn a copy of the front page from the wall. "Who is responsible of this?" he asked angrily. No one responded. Within the next second, a bullet shot at him, right in the head. The Fuhrer collapsed. He died in the pool of blood. Good. That bullet was shot by Lt. Riza Hawkeye. She had avenged her commanding officer, the man she sworn to protect. Everyone else just watched quietly. The Fuhrer had brought shame to the military. His true corrupted image had revealed. It was good that he was now gone.

But the Fuhrer was a homunculus. He had the red stones that supported his life. The Fuhrer King Bradley may died, but Pride did not. He crept into the dungeon of the Central Headquarter through the secret pass. There, all the seven homunculi along with Dante were there, looked at him with ridicule.

"Nice job Pride," Envy taunted. "Looked like you really made yourself popular in the military!"


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is my second fanfiction. It is loosely based on the French novel Les Liaisons Dangereuses. Here are the roles of the FMA characters according to the novel:

Fuhrer King Bradley – Marquise Martueil

Roy Mustang – Viscount Valmont

Winry Rockbell – Madame Tourvel/Cecile de Volonge

Ed Elric – M. Danceny/M. Tourvel

Originally, I planned to write a Royai fiction and a slight Ed/Winry. The plot was: Fuhrer King Bradley gave Roy a chance to promote by seducing Winry. But Roy had his eyes on Riza, a new military personnel who just transferred to Central Headquarter. Riza would be a woman who would stick by the military rules, such as never get involved with her commanding officer in a personal relationship. Roy later decided to seduce Winry after he learned that Ed had been bad-mouthed him behind his back. He pretended to help Winry to contact Ed and took a chance to seduce her. And Riza fell in love with Roy and Roy fell in love with her. The story would end just like how the novel ended. Then, I thought that the novel was just too complicated and the fanfic story would be too long. So I combined the roles of Madame Tourvel and Cecile de Volonge as one and made this story a Roy/Winry/Ed triangle. I like this triangle and I have not seen much of Roy/Winry/Ed fanfic. Sorry to you all Roy/Riza fans. I'll write a good Royai fic in the future.

**The novel vs. FMA**

I wrote this fanfic based on the book. I chose the role for each character based on their personality and background. Roy obviously had the role of Valmont, for he was good-looking as well as a player or womanizer. Winry had the role of Cecile/Madame Tourvel because 1) she was a young virgin, 2) her original love interest, Ed was long absent, 3) she wanted to find ways to contact Ed, which was why she agreed to let Roy write to her. Ed had the role of M. Danceny/M. Tourvel because of his long-distance relationship with Winry. As for the role of the scheming Marquise, I gave that to the Fuhrer or Pride because only he could give Roy an offer that he couldn't turn down: a promotion. Although in the novel the story basically centered around the Marquise, Valmont and Madame Tourvel, my fanfic centered around Roy and Winry, because I don't want to make the story too complicated. The theme of my fanfic is just like the theme of the novel: humans are selfish, they would choose the benefits for themselves. People's lives are chained to each other by their liaisons. One goes down, others would go down as well.

I read the novel, Les Liaisons Dangereuses for my French class and I saw the film (Glenn Close version). The film was great. Although the novel itself had been censored for a long time since it was written, this novel is a masterpiece. If you have seen the film, you may say that it contains a lot of sex. Actually, there is not a single sex scene in the book. The director only had the explicit sex scenes just to fit in with the popularity of Hollywood.

Sorry that I killed Roy and Winry in the end, but that was how the story goes. That was the point of the story. It was meant to be a tragedy.

**My next work: The Breakup.**

This would be an Ed/Winry fic. General Hakuro's son, George, had an eye on Winry, who was engaged to Ed. Always spoiling his son, General Hakuro gave the Central HQ military staff a great offer: split the couple up, and the whole staff would get a month of vacation at the beach. Roy Mustang, sly as ever, came up with a little plan of his own. Yet, sometimes, people can see that morality is more important than some personal benefits. This will be a comedy. I assure you, it will be a happy ending.

Thanks to all of you of your support and reviews!


End file.
